Senja di bulan Desember
by akanemori
Summary: Yukari tidak pernah memimpikan dia mendatanginya, bahkan berjalan beriringan dengannya. taman, salju, dan senja, itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah kejadian yang sangat kebetulan tersebut terjadi. #SecretSantaFVI


**I don't own anything but this story.**

**#SecretSanta**

**Kado untuk: Kuro 'kaito' neko**

* * *

**Senja di bulan Desember**

* * *

Kaito Shion namanya, dia merupakan salah satu dari jejeran murid di sekolahnya yang terkenal dan disegani. Sikapnya yang tegas dan aura dinginnya membuat siswi-siswi menyukainya, pasalnya dia berbeda dengan siswa lainnya. Awal dari ketenarannya di sekolah adalah band kecil-kecilan yang ia buat bersama sahabatnya dan satu adik kelas. Orang-orang menyebut band mereka VanaN'Ice—bukan nama _official _memang, tapi toh mereka tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu.

Dimana semua siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya mengidolakan VanaN'Ice, Yuzuki Yukari tersisih, dunianya terbalik dengan dunia gemilang para personal band tersebut. Dia hanya siswi normal, standar, tidak ada prestasi yang menonjol selain wajahnya yang bisa dibilang menengah ke atas. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak tertarik ataupun membenci hal-hal semacam band, dia hanya netral. Tidak fanatik. Bersikap biasa layaknya siswi normal. Sungguh hidup yang damai.

Seharusnya begitu…

Tapi takdir kejam memainkan mereka dengan membuat mereka menjadi teman sejak kecil—Iya, walaupun mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Sekali lagi, mereka tidak dekat. Alih-alih teman sejak kecil, mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenali. Setiap pagi mereka bertemu pun tidak ada sapaan hangat atau basa-basi. Dan itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan orang tua mereka yang memasuki jenjang persahabatan kuat. Ayah dari Yukari adalah bawahan kesayangan Ayah dari Kaito. Ibu dari Yukari adalah sahabat Ibu dari Kaito sejak jenjang kuliah. Dibandingkan kebetulan, menurut Yukari itu malah ironis.

Tapi, apakah takdir hanya akan mempermainkan mereka sampai segitu saja? Mungkin jawabannya tidak, dan parahnya lagi ibunya berpihak pada sang takdir "Yukarin! Pokoknya saat besar kau harus menikah dengan Kaito ya!" perintah ibunya mutlak. Dan Yukari tahu itu. bohong, Yukari hanya mengiyakan, pasti nanti ibunya akan lupa—begitulah siasat Yukari. Sekali lagi bukannya ia membenci Kaito, tetapi mengikat janji dengan orang yang tidak begitu kau kenal itu susah. Terlebih dia mengetahui semuanya tentangmu.

Yukari mencicipi cokelat buatannya—kurang manis ternyata. Berbagai alat serta bahan membuat cokelat bertebaran di seluruh penjuru dapurnya, seakan badai baru saja menerjang dapur dari keluarga Yuzuki tersebut. Jika bertanya Yukari membuat cokelat untuk apa, jawabannya adalah kue cokelat ulang tahunnya. Tidak begitu spesial memang. Ia hanya akan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama keluarganya. Ia akan memakan kue tersebut bersama orang tuanya nanti saat mereka pulang dari profesi masing-masing.

Sudah bertahun-tahun setiap ulang tahunnya, Yukari melakukan rutinitas tersebut. Entah bisikan apa ia mengangkat telpon genggamnya, mencari kontak karatan dari daftar kontaknya, dan menekan tombol _'dial'_ di sudup telpon genggamnya.

"Kaito-_senpai_, ini aku, Yukari-san."

* * *

Yukari harus menyesali perbuatannya. Kini _senpai_-nya menatap Yukari dengan tatapan dingin khasnya bercampur heran. Ya, sangat heran malah. Setahunya, Ia dan Yukari tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba gadis bersurai ungu ini menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemaninya keliling taman. Ayolah, Kaito memiliki banyak kerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Lalu kenapa ia tidak menolak permintaan Yukari? Entahlah, siapa yang bisa menebak isi kepala es itu.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau _senpai_ sesibuk itu," Yukari membungkukan tubuhnya, iya, dia merasa bersalah—sangat. Tapi, jika ia menolak sekarang, situasi akan bertambah gawat. Bisa saja Kaito marah karena sudah capai-capai datang ke taman lalu Yukari membatalkannya begitu saja. Tentu saja lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan ke taman?" mengalihkan perhatian, sebagai lelaki gentle, Kaito tidak enak melihat seorang gadis membungkukan tubuhnya hampir dua menit seperti tadi. "Aku… aku bosan menunggu orang tuaku pulang dari kerja," alasan yang sederhana. Kaito melengos, sekarang ia merasa jika ia hanyalah pemuda-balasan-rasa-bosan. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Hanya karena itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak sahabatmu saja?" seakan tatapan Kaito dapat membunuhnya—dalam konteks negatif. Yukari kembali menatap ujung sepatu bootsnya. "M-Mereka sibuk dengan persiapan natal…" tidak, Yukari tidak berbohong. Sahabatnya memang sibuk menyiapkan pesta natal di rumah mereka masing-masing dan melupakan ulang tahun sahabat mereka sendiri.

Tapi sifat egois itu kemanusiaan kok, ada saatnya orang egois. Dan Yukari sendiri mengetahui kalau dia juga termasuk egois, asal mengajak _senpai_-nya pergi tanpa mengetahui kesibukan sang _senpai_. "Hm, baiklah…" Kaito hanya menghela nafas, itu alasan yang masuk akal memang, dan lagipula ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya untuk mengintrogasi sang adik kelas.

Salju perlahan turun, bagaikan bulu-bulu dari sayap malaikat yang menuruni bumi. Sementara pohon-pohon di pinggiran taman memayungi kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut. Seakan mereka berdua merupakan raja dan ratu yang harus dilindungi dari kejamnya suhu butiran salju. Taman saat itu memang tertutupi oleh selimutan salju, tetapi tidak menghilangkan keindahan taman itu. seakan seperti pertunjukan salju yang diselenggarakan oleh alam.

Cahaya warna-warni memadukan padang putih tersebut. Seolah ikut meramaikan parade salju itu. taman yang cukup sepi menambah poin kecantikan tempat itu, entah kenapa Yukari merasa malu. Suasana taman terlalu romantis untuk _senpai-kouhai_ seperti mereka berdua. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka, pasti orang tersebut akan menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih.

"_Senpai_… terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ke sini… aku bersyukur datang bersama _senpai_," Yukari tertunduk, dia tidak pernah—atau bahkan memimpikan—berjalan beriringan bersama _senpai_-nya dan kaum adam lainnya. Wajar saja ia merasa gugup.

"Hm? Menurutku apa yang kulakukan tidak begitu berarti," Kaito menghentikan langkahnya, hanya untuk sekedar menatap Yukari. Yukari—dengan refleks—menatap balik Kaito. Membuat mereka saling terhanyut oleh suasana yang diciptakan sang alam.

Melankolis—entah kenapa Yukari merasa suasananya begitu melankolis. Mengalihkan perhatian, Yukari menunjuk salah satu lampu neon yang menggantung pohon "L-lampunya lucu ya, _senpai_!" Kaito menaikan satu alisnya, "Seleramu aneh,"

"Eh?! _Gomenasai…_" yah, salahnya Yukari juga main asal tunjuk seperti itu.

"Mau kunyanyikan satu lagu?" pertanyaan Kaito sukses membuat Yukari terheran-heran. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan?" seakan tahu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Yukari, Kaito menjawabnya dengan lugas, tanpa keraguan.

"Uhm… iya," kedua pipi Yukari bersemu merah dan menghangat. Ia tidak tahu tadi malam ia mimpi apa, sehingga sekarang seorang pemuda yang selama ini ia kenal hanya sebatas kakak kelas mau menyanyikan lagu untuk ulang tahun gadis biasa sepertinya.

Suara berat alih-alih merdu milik Kaito mengalun, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terhanyut oleh permainan nada yang ia ciptakan. Dan beruntunglah Yukari, mendengarkan nyanyian Kaito secara personal merupakan kasus yang sangat jarang terjadi. Apalagi, suasana bulan desember mengalir diantara mereka, seperti; salju-salju turun dengan perlahan seolah menari sesuai lagu yang dinyanyikan Kaito, lampu berpijar warna-warni memberi fasilitas panggung spektakuler, dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menimbulkan beberapa dahan saling bergesek seakan memberi musik pengiring.

Sungguh bulan Desember yang indah. Suasana musim dingin yang kental. Setelah Kaito selesai menyanyikan medley ulang tahun, Yukari tidak bisa berhenti bertepuk tangan dan memujinya "Suara _senpai_ merdu sekali, tidak heran _senpai_ bisa menjadi salah satu vokalis band sekolah," Kaito mengangguk kecil, dan melihat langit gelap Desember. Senyuman Yukari merekah, sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar mencerminkan kegembiraan dari lubuk hatinya.

"Terima kasih atas kado terindahnya, _senpai_. Hadiah dari _senpai_ tidak akan aku lupakan untuk selamanya," satu pujian meluncur dari bibir mungil Yukari. Tanpa Yukari sadari, Kaito juga tersenyum kecil.

Mungkin untuk selanjutnya hubungan mereka bukan lagi kedua insan yang saling kenal. Biarkan senja di bulan Desember itu jadi milik mereka.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**Pesan tambahan:**

**Halo, fiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk event secret santa yang diselenggarakan di facebook. Dan saya mendapatkan kertas alamat dari panitia untuk memberikan kado ini kepada Kuro 'Kaito' Neko.**

**Cukup ketebak dari pairing, awalnya saya membuat School!AU tapi entah kenapa tidak memberi kesan—secara harfiah, saya langsung menghapusnya. Bukan hanya karena itu, School!AU juga tidak ngena ke tema, jadi maaf ya, Kaito-san jika fiksi ini tidak sesuai keinginan anda.**

**Nama Yukari itu terdiri dari rangkaian huruf kanji yang berarti Snow Song, jadi teringat lagu Snow Show Song ya. Maaf sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada Kaito-san jika kanji Yukari tidak bisa saya masukan ke cerita.**

**Dan saya tahu judul fiksi ini pasaran 8"D**


End file.
